


Sing Me Back

by SugarSkeleton



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Captivity, M/M, Physical Abuse, stephen whump, well sorta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSkeleton/pseuds/SugarSkeleton
Summary: Un hechicero cautivo sin pasado pierde la esperanza en el espacio.Eso hasta que un ladrón sea capturado.Porque a este ladrón le gusta cantar.Y el hechicero se sorprende al descubrir que conoce la letra.





	Sing Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing Me Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994820) by [flyingonfeatherlesswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por la autora flyingonfeatherlesswings de la obra original titulada con el mismo nombre, Sing Me Back.  
> Desde hace poco que sigo a esta pareja y es simplemente encantadora. Quise traducir uno de sus fanfictions para compartírselos a ustedes y que puedan disfrutar igualmente de ella. Tengo pensado traducir, igualmente, una serie de seis shorts que ella igualmente escribió en un futuro próximo ♥
> 
> Mi Tumblr StrangeLord: https://strangelord.tumblr.com/

El hechicero no sabe su nombre. Ciertamente no conoce su pasado. Todo lo que conoce es la Roca, la fortaleza en la parte posterior de un asteroide que flota lentamente en el espacio. El hechicero mira la pequeña ventana de su cabina, una habitación espartana con solo una cama y una pequeña mesa auxiliar. Mira las estrellas y se pregunta si puede ver su casa desde allí. Seguramente él no nació aquí. No hay vida aquí. No tiene una familia. Solo la fortaleza habitada por él, por su Maestro y sus secuaces.

Su Maestro es un hombre alto, que se eleva por sobre el hechicero, con la piel gris y escamosa. Todos sus soldados se ven similares, aunque no son tan altos como él. La actividad favorita de su maestro es hablar, dramáticamente, como si estuviese pontificando a una gran multitud, no solo a un puñado de sus lacayos y a su hechicero hecho prisionero.

Porque eso es lo que el hechicero se dio cuenta de que era, un prisionero. Él trata de captar sus primeros recuerdos de la Roca, pero es como tratar de recordar cuál es tu primer recuerdo al despertar. Los recuerdos se deslizan por su mente como arena, a la que no puede aferrarse por más que lo intente. Sin embargo, quedó muy claro que él no era un invitado aquí; debía permanecer en la Roca y cumplir las órdenes de su Maestro.

El Maestro exige que haga cosas, tareas imposibles y, sin embargo, sus manos se adelantan y las ejecutan, y el Maestro descubre sus dientes afilados con deleite. El hechicero desarma las cosas y las vuelve a unir, crea imágenes de la nada, hace brillar energía pura en sus manos.

Sus manos. Sus manos tienen cicatrices largas y precisas que corren por cada dedo. Le tiemblan un poco, hacen vibrar los papeles que su Maestro le da y lo hacen leer. El temblor y las cicatrices son una burla constante. No de una discapacidad, sino de una vida vivida. Una vida que no puede recordar. Una vida en _el antes._

Él dejó de hacer preguntas hace mucho tiempo. Al principio, o lo que él considera el comienzo, esperaba a que su Maestro estuviera de buen humor y le pregunta tentativamente sobre su pasado. Sobre el antes. ¿De dónde era?, ¿Tenía un nombre? Pero el hechicero solo recibió una bofetada en la cara. Un estrangulamiento. Una patada feroz en las costillas. Nunca respondió. Entonces dejó de preguntar.

Él era una herramienta. Retenido allí para descifrar el Rompecabezas.

El Rompecabezas era un cubo con figuras talladas en cada lado. Supuestamente su Maestro parecía pensar que el Rompecabezas contenía algo importante y dependía del hechicero averiguar qué. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, y el hechicero no había progresado. La hechicería que realizó para el Maestro no sirvió para descifrar el Rompecabezas. La hechicería se le acercaba espontáneamente, pero el Rompecabezas requeriría algo de conocimiento. Y el hechicero no sabía nada de lo que no venía naturalmente y los nombres básicos de las cosas. Debido a su incapacidad para resolver el rompecabezas de manera oportuna, su Maestro a menudo le daba una paliza.

Las palizas habían empeorado y el hechicero comenzó a derivar cada vez más. Al principio había intentado catalogar los días por el tiempo que pasaba despierto entre sus ciclos de sueño. Pero él había dejado de hacer eso. No parecía importar, su situación no iba a cambiar. Escapar no era una opción. ¿Cómo podría pilotar una de las naves espaciales que su Maestro y sus secuaces solían usar para ir y venir de la Roca? ¿A dónde iría? Sin mencionar que él estaba tan, tan cansado. Sus pensamientos eran amortiguados y confusos. Un día su Maestro lo golpearía, y él no se pondría de pie. La vida que vivió antes había terminado. Él era un fantasma. Una vida ordinaria flotando en el espacio que pronto se disolvería en polvo.

Pero luego llegó el ladrón.

Bueno, él era un aspirante a ladrón. Realmente no tuvo éxito en robar lo que vino a robar. Los súbditos del Maestro lo habían atrapado y lo habían obligado a entrar en una celda en el nivel más bajo de la Roca. Lo mantendrían allí para esperar a que regresara su Maestro para poder interrogar al ladrón. El Maestro disfrutaba bastante los interrogatorios.

Cuando el hechicero oyó hablar del ladrón, sintió el pinchazo de una sensación que no había sentido nunca antes: curiosidad. Había dejado de mirar por la ventana de su pequeña cabina, anhelando descubrir cuál era su lugar en el universo y de dónde venía. Su curiosidad acerca del antes se había desvanecido por mucho tiempo, pero ahora se sentía interesado en algo que sucedía en el ahora.

Y así caminó, con una leve cojera desde su última paliza, hasta la entrada de la celda donde se resguardaba al ladrón. Los guardianes de la Roca estaban tan seguros que ni siquiera cerraron la puerta que conducía al pasillo de las celdas.

Atravesó las puertas y sus sentidos inmediatamente recogieron algo y se detuvo. El hombre en la celda estaba produciendo un sonido. Parecía estar forzando el aire a través de sus labios para crear una melodía. Él estaba... silbando. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Apenas el hechicero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el hombre antes de que su mente fuera atacada con pensamientos claros.

_Hacía calor. Pero no demasiado, una brisa fresca agita su cabello. Su cabello es más corto, con estilo. Trata de parecerse a las populares bandas grunge de aquel tiempo._

_Las estrellas han salido y él está debajo de ellas. Él está en un campo, frente a algún tipo de estructura. Y él no está solo. Hay otras personas, jóvenes. Algunos están parados y otros descansan en sillas de plástico. La mayoría tienen bebidas de algún tipo. El aire está lleno de parloteo de voces adolescentes, riendo, cantando. Cantando. Algunos están cantando en sintonía con la canción que proviene de un dispositivo voluminoso con parlantes._

"Y entonces Sally puede esperar, ella sabe que es demasiado tarde, ya que estamos caminando por ..."

_Es la misma canción que el ladrón silbaba._

El hechicero se lanza de nuevo a el ahora y deja escapar un chillido. El sonido del silbido se detiene y el hechicero corre devuelta a su cabina sin mirar atrás.

**~~~~**

El hechicero pasa horas repasando el recuerdo recién recuperado en su cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de obtener más información sobre el. Pero solo capta vislumbres. El sabor del alcohol en su lengua. El crujido de la grava bajo sus pies. El calor del fuego frente a él. El peso de la mano de alguien sobre la suya. Pero no más de la canción viene a él.

Él sabe que el ladrón podría ser la clave para que recuerde el antes. Para volver a el. Se está quedando sin tiempo. Su Maestro podría estar aquí en cualquier momento.

Entonces, regresa tentativamente a la celda, y se arma a sí mismo de valor cuando empuja la puerta en el pasillo para abrirla.

Esta vez el hombre está cantando. Gritando la letra a todo pulmón.

— ¡No necesitamos educación! ¡No necesitamos ningún control de pensamiento! ¡Sin sarcasmo oscuro en el aula! Profesores, dejen a los niños en paz. ¡Hey!, profesores, ¡Dejen a los niños en paz!

El último bit es gritado con énfasis. Y, por supuesto, sucede de nuevo.

_Se encuentra en una habitación pequeña, casi del tamaño de su cabina. Las paredes están hechas de bloques de hormigón y hay dos camas y dos escritorios. Estas paredes están cubiertas de coloridos carteles. Y hay papeles y hay grandes y gruesos libros esparcidos por todas partes. Él está con otras dos personas. Hombres jóvenes, pero mayores que los del primer recuerdo. Uno incluso tiene una barba completa._

_Se ven cansados, y no entra la luz del sol desde la ventana, pero tienen energía suficiente como para cantar y pronunciar la letra de la misma canción que el hombre en la celda._

_El jolgorio cesa cuando alguien golpea la pared y todos se desploman sobre la cama en un ataque de risas._

El hechicero regresa a la realidad con un grito ahogado, y esta vez el ladrón es más rápido para detener su canto y dejar escapar un rápido: — ¿Hola?

El hechicero quiere correr nuevamente. Pero él planta sus sucios y descalzos pies en el suelo y se obliga a caminar hacia adelante. Quiere pararse con la espalda recta, pero le duele debido la última paliza y tiene que inclinarse un poco para aliviar el dolor.

Los ojos del ladrón se ensanchan cuando el hechicero aparece a la vista, separados por un campo de fuerza mortal. El hechicero debe ser una vista espantosa. Es más moretones que hombre, su cabello grasoso está enmarañado, sus labios están partidos. Su delgado cuerpo solo está cubierto por una delgada capa gris que cuelga de sus hombros.

El hechicero no está acostumbrado a leer las emociones de los demás. Sus captores solo lo miran con ira, frustración o disgusto. Pero el hombre no muestra ninguna de ellas. Su rostro es complicado, y el hechicero no puede decir en absoluto cómo se siente. Pero sus ojos son amplios; no está maravillado, pero ciertamente no está disgustado. El hechicero también lo mira de arriba abajo. Ambos son el mismo tipo de criatura. No tiene la piel escamosa, la parte superior de su cabeza está cubierta de mechones marrones, y su rostro tiene vello facial, mucho mejor cuidado que el suyo. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso que causa que una palabra retumbe a través de la conciencia del hechicero.

Atractivo.

El hechicero se da cuenta de que aún está observándolo y se obliga a mirar hacia el suelo.

— Hola. — exclama.

— Pues bien, hola. — dice el ladrón con afecto. — ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? — le pregunta mientras hace un gesto de barrido hacia la habitación que le rodea.

El hechicero realmente no tiene mucho que decir. No tiene nombre, así que no puede presentarse. Él no está seguro de qué preguntas hacer. Bueno, excepto una.

— Esa canción. Te escuché cantar esa canción. Yo conozco esa canción.

— Sí, todos conocen esa canción. Es un clásico.

— Es que tú no entiendes, yo no sé nada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes nada? — preguntó el ladrón con una mueca.

— Quiero decir que no sé nada. Mi nombre, de dónde soy, cómo es que llegué aquí. Nada. Pero yo conocía esa canción. Y la anterior a ella también.

— Ah, entonces no estaba escuchando cosas.

— Solo sé que soy un hechicero. Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Eso lo sé.

— Espera, ¿eres un hechicero? ¿Como si pudieras hacer magia?

El hechicero levanta las manos y una luz azul parpadea en su palma. La llama crece y crece y el hechicero junta su puño, extinguiendo la llama, la energía azul desapareciendo en el aire a través de sus dedos.

El ladrón parece impresionado, pero el hechicero suspira. — Por favor, no me pidas que muestre más. Estoy tan cansado. — El hechicero levanta la vista justo a tiempo para captar una expresión de dolor en la cara del ladrón.

El hechicero se mueve inquieto. — Esa canción, ¿Como se llama? ¿Tiene un nombre? — él sabe muy bien que no todo tiene un nombre.

— Uh, sí, es de Pink Floyd. Se llama Another Brick in the Wall Parte 2.

— Another Brick in the Wall. — dice el hechicero, sintiendo las palabras en su lengua. — The Wall. — él no sabe por qué se siente obligado a repetir esas palabras. — 1979. — Las palabras se desploman, como si todas estuvieran juntas, como si todas debieran decirse juntas.

El ladrón se ha acercado al campo de fuerza y está asintiendo. Los ojos de pánico del hechicero se vuelven hacia él. — ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta. — ¿Qué son esos números? ¿Qué quieren decir?

— Son la... — antes de que el ladrón pudiera continuar, los dos se alarmaron al escuchar a sus captores aproximarse desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No les agradaría ver al hechicero hablando con el ladrón.

— Debo irme. — dice el hechicero. Se da vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¡Vuelve!, ¡Regresa y te cantaré otra canción! Quizás también la conozcas.

— ¡Lo haré, ladrón! — contestó el hechicero mientras cruzaba corriendo la puerta.

**~~~~**

Después de haber dormido, el hechicero bajó al sótano. Toda la noche la letra de aquella canción había estado sonando en sus oídos. _No necesitamos control mental._ Estaba ansioso por escuchar algo más.

El ladrón saltó de su catre cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. — Buenos días, Magic Man.

— Buenos días, ladrón.

El ladrón rió. — ¿Por qué me llamas así?

— ¿Es lo que eres, no es así? Es por eso que estás aquí. Quieres robar el Rompecabezas.

— ¿El Rompecabezas?

El hechicero suspiró. — No sé su nombre. Es un cubo, cubierto de marcas. Presumiblemente muy poderoso.

— Uh, sí. — dijo el ladrón. — Es por eso que estoy aquí. Totalmente.

— De todos modos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Ah, bueno, ladrón parece encajar perfectamente. Es apropiado y me parece justo, ya que yo no tengo un nombre para ti y todo eso.

El hechicero habría insistido más en base a su vaga respuesta, pero estaba tan ansioso por escuchar otra canción. Sin embargo, le dolía el tobillo y no podía simplemente pararse frente al campo de fuerza. Se sentó en el suelo, poniendo sus rodillas debajo de su barbilla.

— Ahora, ¿qué tal esa canción?

Sin embargo, cuando hizo contacto visual con el hombre, este se encontraba mirando horrorizado hacia el morado e hinchado tobillo del hechicero. Rápidamente se movió para cubrirlo con su delgada capa.

— ¿Te hacen mucho daño? — preguntó el ladrón, con su voz cargada de ira.

La cara del hechicero cayó. — No puedo descifrar el Rompecabezas, y eso los está enojando cada vez más. — levantó la mirada implorante hacia el otro hombre. — Pero, por favor, ladrón ¿Mi canción?

Y entonces el ladrón comienza a cantar, una corta canción tonta que hace que el ladrón de un golpe con el pie desde donde está sentado en su catre, y el hechicero baja su cabeza mientras es transportado lejos, muy lejos de la Roca una vez más.

_Él está en una cocina. Hay una olla hirviendo en la estufa. Está sentado en una mesa y hay una mujer bailando. Ella está usando jeans y una blusa suelta que se ondula con sus movimientos, su largo cabello castaño se encuentra recogido en una coleta alta. Hay una niña, posiblemente de cuatro o cinco años, sentadas en el mostrador y la mujer le canta una canción, usando una cuchara de madera como un micrófono improvisado._

— ¡Pies felices, tengo esos pies felices, dales un ritmo bajo y comienzan a bailar!

 _La niña se ríe y esconde su cara en sus manos cuando la mujer dirige su atención hacia él. No debe ser mucho mayor que la niña, pero la mujer es mucho más grande que él. La mujer tira la cuchara en el fregadero mientras lo levanta por los brazos y salta de un lado a otro,_ — ¡Me siento alegre con un montón de música dulce! ¡Porque tengo esos pies felices! — _La música es acompañada por la niña dejando escapar un grito de risa._

— ¿Magic Man?

Sale del recuerdo y se vuelve hacia el ladrón, mirándolo preocupado. — ¿Por qué te detuviste? — pregunta el hechicero.

— Estás llorando.

El hechicero levanta su mano para sentir la humedad en su rostro. Él nunca había llorado. No en el ahora. No importa cuánto lo golpearan. Se secó la humedad con las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Reconociste esa también? Es realmente vieja.

— Sí. — exclamó el hechicero. — Lo hice. Vi a alguien, a dos personas de hecho. Creo que eran ... mi familia.

El ladrón le permite recomponerse antes de continuar. — Eran una mujer y una niña. Creo que eran mi madre y mi hermana. Mi madre cocinaba, cantaba y bailaba.

— Suena como un buen recuerdo. — dijo el ladrón.

— Lo era. Gracias por devolvérmelo. — el ladrón simplemente responde con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces el hechicero se da cuenta de que podría tener algunas preguntas para el ladrón después de todo. — ¿Venimos del mismo lugar?

El ladrón se encoge de hombros. — Debe haber sido así. Conocemos las mismas canciones.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Bueno, de donde venimos lo llaman Tierra, aunque a la gente de aquí le gusta llamarlo Terra.

Tierra. De ahí es de dónde proviene. Su hogar.

— Tierra. — le gusta la sensación del nombre del mundo en su lengua. — Tierra. Yo soy de la Tierra.

— Sip, probablemente de América. Sin embargo, parece que te gusta la música británica.

América. Sí, así es, América. Ahí es donde estaba la cocina. Donde estaba la sala de bloques de hormigón. El campo, el fuego cada vez más brillante en medio de la noche. Tierra. América.

América... Nebraska.

— ¿Sabes lo que es Nebraska?

— Claro, es parte de Estados Unidos. No es un lugar muy emocionante, hay muchas tierras de cultivo, pero de donde provengo tampoco. Soy de Missouri.

— Missouri. — al hechicero le gustaron mucho estas nuevas palabras.

El ladrón tosió para sacar al hechicero de su trance. — ¿Te gustaría otra? Tal vez algo más reciente, más convencional.

El hechicero asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, por favor, cualquier cosa.

El ladrón se aclara la garganta y comienza. — Recuerda esas paredes que construí, bueno, baby, están cayendo. Y ellas ni siquiera dieron batalla, ni siquiera emitieron sonido alguno.

_Hay un hombre asiático corpulento vestido con una túnica rojo oscuro murmurando aquella canción en voz baja mientras mira a través de los libros amontonados frente a él. Están en una habitación intrincadamente decorada._

_— Necesitas devolver el Tomo del Palacio del Este._

_Él ha dejado de cantar y lo está mirando. De repente se escucha una voz, su voz._

_— Sí, sí, lo sé, hubo algunos hechizos allí que no pude comprender del todo._

_De repente, otra voz responde: — Puedo ayudarte con cualquiera de esos hechizos en ese caso. Los he dominado todos. — Es un hombre de piel oscura con una túnica verde que se acerca desde otra mesa._

_— Bueno, por supuesto que lo has hecho, Mordo._

_— Estaría dispuesto a darte una clase privada. — el hombre le pone una mano en el hombro y la aprieta. El hombre que examina los libros pone los ojos en blanco. — Qué sutil._

_El hombre, Mordo, se ríe y se dirige hacia la puerta. — Espero verte en mis habitaciones privadas más tarde, Strange._

El hechicero jadea y el recuerdo se desvanece. Lo dejó sintiéndose… agridulce. Pero solo puede concentrarse en el hecho de que fue llamado por un nombre.

— ¡Extraño! — jadea el hechicero.

El ladrón deja de cantar. — ¿Hm? Oh sí, es extraño. Quiero decir que no es precisamente mi favorita, pero es lo que le gusta a la gente ...

— No, no, mi nombre es Extraño.

— Oh, uh, como Blaxty Partach o Mookin Mazer o…

— ¡No! Mi nombre es Extraño. Strange.

— Ohhhh, felicitaciones, Magic Man, tienes un nombre.

El hechicero, Strange, se pone de pie, paseando por el suelo. Su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa y, ahora, está luchando contra más lágrimas.

Un nombre. Él tiene un nombre. Hay un antes. Hay una madre. Hay una hermana. Hay amigos. Hay un viejo amor. Está América. Y hay un nombre.

**~~~~**

El hechicero escapa una vez más al sonido de los guardias llegando, pero se levanta temprano al día siguiente y ni siquiera trata de ocultar el ruido de sus pies descalzos corriendo por los corredores hechos de metal.

El ladrón lo saluda con un alegre: — ¡Hey, Strange Magic Man! — Y no pierden mucho tiempo antes de lanzarse a la siguiente canción.

— Entonces amas a un pequeño salvaje y ella solo te trae tristeza todo el tiempo, sabes que está sonriendo, estarás de rodillas mañana.

_La mujer frente a él es hermosa mientras bebe de su copa de vino. Está en un restaurante, uno considerado lo suficientemente bueno como para llevar a una mujer a una cita, y se siente muy atraído hacia la mujer que tiene delante. Se conocieron hace unos días pero ya la quiere llevar a su casa. Ella es inteligente, y es graciosa. Ella puede seguirle el ritmo. Él está hechizado._

_— Muchas gracias por la invitación a cenar Doctor Strange._

_— Por favor llámame Stephen. Y aún no soy médico, solo estoy haciendo mi residencia, como tú._

Stephen. Stephen Strange.

_— Estoy emocionada de comenzar a trabajar en General de Nueva York._

_— Y yo estoy emocionado de comenzar a trabajar contigo._

_Están conduciendo por la ciudad, ella está en el asiento del copiloto, con la ventana hacia abajo. Las luces parpadean y el aire es fresco, su cabello flota en el viento. Su auto es viejo, pero es confiable, un regalo de su familia cuando ingresó a la escuela de medicina._

_Este reproductor de música conectado al auto cambia la canción a la que el ladrón está cantando. La mujer se ríe._

_— Te gusta la música de mi padre._

_— ¡Oye!, ¡Steely Dan es una leyenda! Eso es un sacrilegio._

_— Está bien, Sr. Golden-Oldies._

_— ¡Te enseñaré algo sobre música, Christine!_

_Christine. Otro viejo amor, como Mordo. Él y Christine se habían ido a su sucio apartamento que compartía con otros dos estudiantes de medicina y habían hecho el amor. Los resortes en su cama protestando todo el tiempo. Se había despertado con ella junto a él y había sido tan feliz. Christine. Su primer amor verdadero. El primer amor verdadero de Stephen Strange._

Stephen Strange. Un nombre completo. Sus piezas se unían cada vez más. Y le dijo emocionado a su ladrón. Stephen incluso había intentado apresurarse hacia el ladrón que lo había detenido con una expresión de pánico y su mano estirada.

— ¡Whoa!, ¡No, Magic Man! ¡Campo de fuerza!

El hechicero se ríe de su error casi crucial.

El ladrón comienza a cantarle otra canción, una canción tranquila y triste. Una canción triste para un recuerdo triste.

_Le duelen las manos. Su abuela habría dicho que se avecinaba una tormenta. Pero él es demasiado joven para decir esas cosas. A pesar de las líneas grises en su cabello._

_Su departamento parece vacío y destruido. Hay marcas en el piso donde alguna vez estuvieron los muebles, sombras en la pared donde había pinturas._

_Está lloviendo en Nueva York ese gris y solitario día. 9 millones de personas, pero aún así está tan solo. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan solitario? Perdió a sus amigos, luego a Christine, luego sus manos. De sus manos siguió su trabajo y todo su dinero. ¿Qué más podría soportar perder?_

— Mucho más. — pensó el Strange del ahora.

_Todavía tiene su reproductor de discos, heredado de su padre, y las palabras de una canción tan apropiada que lo ponen enfermo._

— Tom, ordena tu avión a tiempo, sé que tu parte irá bien. Vuela a México, Da-n-da-da-n-da-n-da-da, y aquí estoy, el único niño vivo en Nueva York.

_Apoya su cabeza contra el vidrio frío que tiene enfrente, antes de que su soledad se rompa por una llamada entrante en su tableta._

El ahora encaja en su lugar y Stephen ve al ladrón sentado allí con una mirada expectante en su rostro. — ¿Y bien?

— Mi nombre es Stephen Strange. Yo era un doctor. Y luego ya no. Después fui y aprendí a ser un hechicero, ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?

— Ya llegaremos a eso, estoy seguro, no te preocupes Magic Man.

**~~~~**

A la mañana siguiente, Stephen se despertó y vio la puerta cerrada. Golpeó la superficie, gritando para que alguien viniera y le dijera qué es lo que había sucedido. Eventualmente alguien pasó y gritó que su Maestro había regresado, era hora de que el ladrón fuera torturado e interrogado.

Stephen al instante se desplomó en el suelo. Él pensó que tendrían más tiempo. Más tiempo para encontrar más respuestas, para poder escapar, ir de la mano y escapar al espacio. Para ir a casa juntos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro.

Su ladrón. Su maravilloso ladrón sería destrozado por ese monstruo y Stephen estaría solo una vez más. Y haber descubierto de dónde venía no lo ayudaba a escapar, todavía no sabía cómo llegar a la Tierra. No podía volver atrás, día a día, para ir a través de sus movimientos y encontrar una respuesta.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su ladrón, o cómo es que había llegado allí. De repente se sintió tan inútil. Se suponía que era un hechicero y no podía hacer nada. Los trucos que podía hacer le agotaban y ciertamente no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper la pesada puerta de metal tras él. Por mucho que fuera un Hombre Mágico.

Hombre mágico.

Magic Man.

Intenta, intenta, intenta comprender, es un hombre mágico, mamá, ah, es un hombre mágico.

_Stephen tiene dos fuertes brazos alrededor de él y alguien lo está balanceando. Cantando una canción en su oído._

— ... un hombre guapo vino a mí, nunca vi unos ojos tan azules. Sabes, no podía huir, parecía ...

_— Dreamboat Annie, 1975. No pensé que Heart fuera de tu agrado._

_— Sí, creo que tu música me está afectando. Tuve esa estúpida canción de Happy Feet clavada en mi cabeza por días. — Es la voz de su ladrón. Está con su ladrón, están rodeados de metal en un espacio pequeño, espacio vital. Conociendo a su ladrón, tal vez algún tipo de nave espacial._

_Él puede ver a su ladrón ahora, él no tiene una camisa puesta. Si esto no fuera un recuerdo, Stephen estaría boquiabierto._

_— Esa canción es un tesoro. Tengo grandes recuerdos para esa canción._

_— Sí, lo sé, me gustó más la versión de Kermit en el Show de los Muppets. Pero sí, eres un genio de la música. Oh, y hablando de Heart, también escuché algunas canciones más._

_— Sí, ¿te gustan?_

_— Uh huh. — dice el ladrón y comienza a cantar._

— Todo el mundo debería llamarte Bebe Le Strange. Te ves tan loco. Te dimos un nombre. Bebe Le Strange.

_El ladrón se pasea mirando a Stephen coquetamente y Stephen se ríe._

_— Sí, esa es una buena idea. — empieza a inclinarse para recoger algunos artículos esparcidos. Su ladrón se queja._

_— Bebe Le Strange, ¿por qué tienes que ir?_

_— El Comandante Silmax y su Legión tienen el cubo Rotraxxian, Peter. Tú lo sabes._

_— Sí, pero ¿por qué tienes que ir solo? Podría ir, como respaldo._

_— No Peter, puedo teletransportarme en una salida, será fácil. — se inclina hacia delante para besar a su ladrón, su Peter, en los labios. — Te veré en unos días en Knowhere ¿de acuerdo?_

_— Está bien. — dice Peter, y lo hace a regañadientes antes de darle una sonrisa a Stephen y cantar un poco más._

— Aquí está mi número, dame una señal. Llámame si esto pasa bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe. Nunca te diría que no a ti...

_Stephen se ríe y le tira un pedazo de metal al otro hombre._

Stephen se pone de pie porque recuerda. Él recuerda todo. Recuerda haber sido capturado, aquel hechizo utilizado en él que le hizo perder sus recuerdos, convirtiéndose en un títere para su Maes-Comandante Silmax.

Él recuerda a su ladrón, ¡Peter! ¡Peter Quill! Su genio, brillante Señor de las Estrellas. Su Star Lord. ¿Cómo podría él olvidarlo? Lo había derribado en un bar intergaláctico y estaba loco por él. Se unieron por amor a la música y Stephen había estado trabajando en la expansión de la biblioteca musical de Peter. Y luego su sorprendente Peter había usado las canciones para recuperarlo.

Y ahora Peter estaba en peligro.

Ahora que Stephen recordaba que podía recurrir a su verdadera magia, y con unos movimientos rápidos creó una explosión que hizo un agujero en la puerta de su cabina.

Y él estaba corriendo por la fortaleza. Cualquiera que tratara de detenerlo simplemente era derribado contra una pared. Eventualmente Strange se lanzó a la sala de interrogatorios, encontrando a Peter atado a una mesa de metal, mirando al Comandante Silmax por encima de él.

— ¡Peter!, — gritó Stephen y envió hilos de energía que rompieron las restricciones de Peter en un instante. Silmax lo miró horrorizado.

— ¡Pero el hechizo!, — gritó el hombre pescado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más porque Peter se acercó, le rompió el cuello al comandante y luego se bajó de la mesa, corriendo para agarrar a Stephen en un fuerte abrazo.

— Bebé, dios mío, cariño, has vuelto. — jadeó Peter en la oreja de Stephen, meciendo al otro hombre.

Stephen comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de Peter, vencido por todo. — Lo recordé, Peter. Recordé todo. Recordé mi magia. ¡Me acordé de ti! Oh dios, cómo podría olvidarlo.

Peter se retiró antes de estrechar sus labios en un beso desesperado. — Dios, me estaba matando, al verte tan lastimado. No ser capaz de decir nada. Pero ese maldito hechicero que hizo el hechizo lo hizo, así que tenías que recordar por ti mismo. Si te lo dijera, te habría frito el cerebro o algo así. — alzó la mano sosteniendo la cara de Stephen entre sus manos y se frotó las lágrimas con los pulgares. — Nunca he estado tan feliz de que seas un snob de la música.

Stephen sonrió y levantó la mano para tomar la muñeca de Peter. — Te amo.

Peter sonrió. — Lo sé.

Stephen se rió, golpeando el brazo de Peter. — ¡Ahora no es el momento para referencias de Star Wars!

— ¡Falso! Siempre se necesitan referencias de Star Wars. ¡No importa cuál sea la situación!

**~~~~**

Más tarde, después de que los Nova Corps hubieran llegado para tratar con los secuaces y el Cubo, Peter y Stephen abordaron la pequeña lanzadera que Peter había tomado para encontrar a Stephen, que lamentablemente había tardado un tiempo debido a la naturaleza no sedentaria de la Roca mientras viajaba por el espacio.

Stephen se acurrucó en el asiento del copiloto, el plumero de Peter lo envolvió, y luego se adormiló. Normalmente, cuando Peter conducía, insistía en escuchar su música, pero como su novio había pasado por tanto, ponía una de las canciones de Stephen. Habían funcionado para recuperar su magia, después de todo.

Las melodías de adormidera llenaron la lanzadera mientras recorrían el espacio de regreso con los Guardianes en Zandar. Peter Quill tarareaba.

— Voy a detener el mundo y derretirme contigo.

Has visto la diferencia y está mejorando todo el tiempo.

Y no hay nada que tú y yo no hagamos

— Voy a detener el mundo y derretirme contigo.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Canciones:  
> Don't Look Back in Anger - Oasis  
> Another Brick in the Wall Part 2 - Pink Floyd  
> Happy Feet - Paul Whiteman  
> Halo - Beyonce  
> Do it Again - Steely Dan  
> Only Living Boy in New York - Simon and Garfunkel  
> Magic Man - Heart  
> Bebe Le Strange - Heart  
> Melt With You - Modern English
> 
> Dirígete a Meowrails para sugerencias de música.
> 
> ¿Quieres disfrutar más del pequeño y diminuto mundo SrangeLord? Sigue a flyingonfeatherlesswings en Twitter @ LadyEmma91


End file.
